


love or chains and things we can't untie

by roxaneros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Restraints, Riding, Shibari, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, minor mentions of Dimitri's imprisonment by Cornelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxaneros/pseuds/roxaneros
Summary: Dimitri has some bad history with restraints. Claude is willing to try to work with it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	love or chains and things we can't untie

**Author's Note:**

> I use the term clit in this, thanks for reading xx

The slide of the rope across his skin was a strange thing. Of course, Dimitri had been bound before. 

Cornelia had dragged him from his trial in chains and he’d remained shackled in the dungeons of Fhirdiad. Those had been heavy, painful against his skin in the icy cold, and while he could sometimes snap through them with a burst of his Crest, eventually he’d gotten too tired, too hungry, too dehydrated, and too demoralized to do much but shift weakly against them when the guards had come to shove food through the slot. Those chains had left scars, rubbed away skin and left him raw. 

Being bound by Claude was different. Even when Claude had first wrestled him off of the field at Gronder, his restraints had been different. It had been Claude, Claude’s strong archer’s hands, dragging him back, clasped around his chest, pulling him out of the fire. Not designed to hurt. Made to keep him safe. Made to allow him to finally surrender. 

Now, when Dimitri surrendered in the private chambers of the King of Almyra, it was with relief. Even so, Claude had been hesitant to fulfill his request to be, in every way, bound. 

“I’m going to start on your legs now,” Claude murmured, pressing a kiss to Dimitri’s cheek as he flexed his jaw and accustomed himself to the sensation of rope snaking around his arms and chest. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” Dimitri managed to respond. That much was obvious. As Claude parted his legs to wind the ropes around them and connect his heels to his wrists with an elegant knot, Dimitri could feel the cold air hitting wet slick already collecting on his upper thighs. 

His clit pulsed slightly, straining past the lips of his vulva as he felt his pelvis growing hot and tight with want. Dimitri knew he was a large man in almost every way, but there was something about the feeling of Claude’s narrow fingers slipping the cords around his thighs, rendering him exposed, helpless, unable to use his full strength without fighting against his own body. 

“Almost done,” Claude reassured him as he shifted slightly, mistaking his desperation for discomfort. The ropes slid against the sensitive flesh of his legs, brushed against his nipples in a way that sent jolts down to his loins. He tried to squeeze his legs together and his shoulders contorted back as the ropes pulled. 

“Claude,” Dimitri panted, unable to keep his composure much longer. Claude knelt in front of him. He wore a robe, beautifully embroidered in gold and turquoise, hiding any sign of his own desire while Dimitri lay bare before him. “Please, Claude, I cannot take this much longer.” 

“Impatient, huh?” Claude laughed, low and throaty. “Well, I do have a few more letters to read, unfortunately…” 

Dimitri growled in frustration as Claude stretched out beside him on the bed and actually dared to pick up a folded note from the bedside table. He yawned luxuriously, one muscular leg emerging from the folds of his robe. 

Dimitri lay there, unable to even touch himself to relieve the throbbing pressure. The ropes did not dig into his skin if he lay still, but he could not stay still. He needed Claude. He needed him now. 

Desperately, he managed to roll forward from his side and collapsed against Claude’s leg, rutting against the man’s exposed thigh. Dimitri groaned at the contact as he felt his clit dragging against Claude’s warm skin, leaving a trial of wetness behind. 

“Alright, alright,” Claude relented, setting down the letter and rolling over to kiss him fully this time. “Clearly I don’t need to tease you for long tonight.” 

Dimitri rarely had a response in these situations to Claude’s silver tongue. He simply huffed a sigh against Claude’s neck and shifted his hips up as far as he could. 

Claude traced over his chest gently, and then all at once, he crawled down between Dimitri’s legs. Dimitri felt hot breath against his folds and the slight tickle of Claude’s beard against the inside of his thighs. His muscles tensed against the ropes again in response, and then Claude’s mouth was on him. 

It was so hot, burning and wet against his already soaked insides. He felt Claude’s tongue flick at his entrance, lick slowly up, felt his lips sucking against his swollen clit. 

Dimitri made a weak moan, twitching and grinding down as best as he could onto Claude’s mouth. Claude hummed with contentment and Dimitri jerked and rocked with the vibration. He was getting incredibly wet, a bit of fluid dripping down onto the sheets beneath him, but he didn’t care. 

He wanted to reach down, grab a fistful of Claude’s soft curls, but he couldn’t. He could only lie there and take what he was given, everything he was given, even as it threatened to become too much. 

Claude kissed lightly at his clit and then licked greedily at it, hard and insistent. Dimitri arched as far as the restraints would let him and felt a wail burst from his throat as he came, dripping and shaking as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through his body. 

When he had finally finished, he sank back, relaxing and feeling the ropes loosen where he had pulled them taught. Claude sat up, panting and grinning and wiping the wetness from his beard. 

“It’s nice,” he remarked, “getting to take my time with you.” 

“More,” Dimitri managed to say, flushing red hot as he felt the stirrings of arousal still in his stomach. “I want you.” 

“What a pretty request,” Claude said with a smile, “how could I refuse? How shall I have you, my prince, laid out like this so beautifully on your back, or writhing in my lap?” 

At the latter suggestion, Dimitri couldn’t resist groaning and bucking up again. 

“I thought so,” Claude smirked, “especially after your performance on my leg.” 

Claude slid an arm around him and carefully lifted him upright. Dimitri hissed with desire as the restraints shifted and Claude retied a few of the ropes so that he could kneel comfortably.

Claude shed the robe and Dimitri could finally see the evidence of his arousal. With his hands bound, it was Claude who had to guide the head of his cock into Dimitri’s entrance, pulling him onto his lap and letting him sink down. 

Dimitri pressed his forehead into Claude’s shoulder and panted, feeling Claude’s hands go to his hips and helping him to move. Dimitri ground himself desperately up and down as much as he was able. His clit brushed against Claude’s abdomen and he gasped at the sensitivity. 

With each fall of his hips, the ropes shifted and tugged against him. It was like there were hands all over him, touching him everywhere. Claude’s fingers, resting on his hips, around his wrists, behind his knees. Everywhere it was Claude, holding him steady and filling him up. 

When Dimitri came for the second time, it was with a low, shuddering groan, teeth pressed into Claude’s shoulder as he felt a splash of liquid dribbling out of him. Behind him, he felt one of the ropes finally snap and his heels sprang free, allowing him to finally sink fully down onto Claude, spreading his legs and gripping Claude’s hips with his knees.

Claude’s nails dug into his back and then he finished soon after, lifting him slightly from the bed as he held him tight. Dimitir let his head loll back, gasping and panting as the aftershocks continued to tremble through his body. 

They were both quiet for a moment after that. Claude could turn a phrase for every occasion, but after moments like this, he was always quiet. Dimitri loved finding that peace buried deep inside of him. It was difficult, but when Claude went silent, it meant something. 

Slowly, the moment passed. The transcendent, euphoric pleasure turned to stickiness and exhaustion. Claude pressed another sweaty kiss to Dimitri’s mouth and then he slipped a few of the knots loose, allowing the binding to finally fall away. 

“Gonna have to get some better rope,” he observed, staring at the cord that Dimitri had snapped. “You’re a lot to handle, Dimitri, even for a man like me.”

“You are quite resourceful,” Dimitri replied languidly, carefully stretching his arms and legs as he lay back into the soft pillows. “I have no doubt in your talents.” 

Claude began to massage the soreness from his shoulders. 

“Even so,” Claude said, “I did promise you I’d find something to your liking that would keep you fully restrained.”

“You have,” Dimitri said softly. 

He reached up and pressed a hand to Claude’s chest, feeling the fluttering of the man’s heart begin to increase, although his face was as guarded and smiling as ever. 

“Sentimental statements for a man who just flexed through a rope,” Claude laughed. 

Dimitri smiled back, but kept his hand over Claude’s heart, feeling it beat faster and knowing that there was no better chain than this.


End file.
